norwichandsaggersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sister Mary
Sister Mary is a secondary character in the film "Norwich and Saggers: Smarter Than the Average Bear". She is a member of the Personhood of Truth. She is portrayed by Georgia Lambert. Her 'murder' occurs at the start of the film. Appearance and Personality Sister Mary is a member of a mysterious religious society known as The Personhood. She is always dressed in a Nun's habit, which she even wears in the shower. Usually she wears a long black skirt and a white blouse, except for the night she is 'murdered', where she wears stilettos and a black evening dress. Sister Mary is the adopted child of Father, the founder of The Personhood. She is a devout Christian and is devoted to both the Personhood and her adoptive father. She appears to have a somewhat manipulative and sneaky side, as she is instrumental in leading Norwich and Saggers off on a series of false trails. Relationship with Ned Reese Cart Throughout the film, it is revealed through flashbacks that Sister Mary had a romantic relationship with Ned, a member of the P.R.A.T.S. It is not known how they met, but due to differences in their beliefs, they have split up before the events of the film take place. Ned first flashes back to thoughts of Mary during his first meeting with Norwich and Saggers . It appears that he has been stalking her, as we see her from his point of view relaxing at home, getting out of the shower, and walking down the road away from him at an increasing pace. When they meet outside the Church of the Personhood, Mary tells Ned that their relationship will never work out. In her flashback, they are seen to reciprocate each others feelings. Their contrasting beliefs are seen getting in the way of their love, and they are seen arguing before storming angrily away from each other. When they meet up at the pub, Sister Mary rebuffs Ned again, explaining that they can never be a couple. Father is aware of the relationship between the two, and encourages Sister Mary to approach Ned with the idea of converting to the Personhood. Role Footage of Sister Mary's supposed murder is seen at the opening of the film, where she is 'shot' in a back alley by a shadowy figure that is possibly Garyth Soup. Her body, or at least a body made up to look like hers appears at the Mortuary, where Doctor Kayleigh Cerisse deduces from an autopsy that Mary was shot. Her 'corpse' is holding a bag full of leads and dressed provocatively, leading Doctor Cerisse to believe she is a prostitute. When Norwich and Saggers retire to their office after meeting Big Pimp Daddy, she is sitting on the desk waiting for them. She assures them that her murder was faked, and distracts Norwich and Saggers further by asking her to find out who was following her. As she leaves the office and heads for the church, she is followed by Saggers, who overhears her conversation with the Father. Father urges her to go to Ned and ask him to consider joining the Personhood. When Saggers is captured, she joins the Father in taunting him with vague hints at their plans. When Saggers accuses the pair of being the bad guys, she responds by asking how he is sure that they are the bad guys. After Saggers is thrown into a cell, she meets Ned at a local pub where he refuses to join The Personhood and tries to get her to join the P.R.A.T.S. When that fails, he asks for another chance with her. She denies him and leaves. Sister Mary is finally seen at the big fight between the P.R.A.T.S. and the Personhood, attacking a blonde P.R.A.T. As of the end of the film, her fate is unknown. Trivia *Georgia Lambert, who portrays Sister Mary, is married to Phil Lambert who portrays Saggers. *In the scene where Mary and Ned argue over the table, Tony Collins ad-libbed an argument about having sexual relations with Georgia's mother: you can see Georgia clearly trying not to laugh. Category:Secondary characters Category:Members of The Personhood